


Gosling

by The_Exile



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Royal Blood | Gemfire
Genre: Adoption, Community: 40fandoms, Cute, Gen, Mild Language, mild harm to a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: A botched attempt to obtain a Crown Gem from the black market leads to a recently summoned, frightened, confused Fae being adopted by the Tordin family.





	

"Erven... this isn't a dragon," Gweyn sighed.

"The bloke I bought it off said it was a dragon."

"Look at it, Erven, does it remind you of a dragon even in the slightest?"

"It's the same size as one."

"So it's a really big, fluffy goose. It's still a goose," she said, "It's kind of cute. I can't unleash something that looks like a goose but cute on the battlefield."

"We haven't tested it in battle. I was told that its breath weapon is powerful even among dragons..."

"It looked scared when you mentioned battle. Its big round eyes are leaking," she pointed out, "It's like a puppy. A puppy who eats hats. I'm fairly sure I'm missing a hat from the hat rack you put its cage next to. Erven, are you sure this thing came out of a real Crown Gem?"

"It looks the same as the others."

"So do lots of fakes, and its not like we get a lot of opportunities to see Crown Gems. Why was a Crown Gem on the black market?"

"As a matter of fact, the black marketeers got to most of them long before any of the nobles. Except the nobles who are the ringmasters of the black market, of course. What else do you think is going to happen if a crown just explodes and flings its jewels all over the island?" 

"I thought there were only eight gems."

"Only eight major gems. A crown's a complicated, flashy piece of work. There are hundreds of smaller gems, all with some kind of spirit trapped inside," he explained, "That's why this dragon isn't exactly the Fire Dragon. Although I still say it's more dangerous than it looks."

"That wouldn't be hard," she sighed, "Okay, you have one chance to prove it. Go and fling it in the arena with an ork or harpy or prisoner or something. It should be hungry by now - it's trying to eat another hat."

"I think it likes the flowers," said Erven, "I'll go and have a word with the arena master..."

That was when the flash of light happened, blinding both the people in the cluttered office. Both of them dove for cover, expecting an attack. However, all they could hear was the crying of a girl child. In the middle of the cage, sobbing and cowering in the corner with her arms wrapped around her legs, was a small, pink-haired girl in a shabby yellow dress. She had big round green eyes and pointed ears like an elf's. 

"Erven! That's a bloody child! Why did you buy a child on the black market with Tordin money?" she demanded, "I almost put the poor thing in serious danger because of you!"

"It was a dragon when I bought it," he protested, "They don't tell me anything about what I'm buying. And you're the one who told me to get hold of a Crown Gem by any means necessary."

"I still say this isn't a bloody Crown Gem," she said, walking over to the cage and unlocking the door, "Here you go, little one. I'm sorry the bad man hurt you. Don't shy away. Put the hat down, we have real food. You do eat real food, don't you? What's your name, child?"

"F... Fae..." whispered the girl, crawling forwards to sniff the proffered hand curiously.

"Fae. Fae Tordin. I like the sound of it."

"You can't just adopt a random child!" protested Erven.

"You can't buy a child either, so we're even," she snapped, "And she's been more use than you so far today, and far cuter. Fae, can you do the dragon thing at will?"

She nodded, "I won't let you use it to hurt people!"

"Even bad people?"

"Um... maybe bad people! But I get to say if they're bad or not!"

"Well, our King, Eselred, he is probably the most wicked King you have ever heard of, and he has a dragon of his own who doesn't care what it roasts," she explained, "So I rather urgently need your help. What food do you like best?"

"More flowers like that."

"I... suppose I can fetch more flowers from the garden. And to drink? Would you like a cup of tea?"

Erven sighed and picked up his ledger and a quill pen. This would be difficult to explain in the accounts.


End file.
